1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile X-ray examination unit including a C-bend which carries an X-radiator and a radiation receiver at its ends and is displaceably seated on a carriage which includes a horizontally disposed boom, whereby the C-bend is adjustably guided in a support along its circumference.
2. Description of the Prior Art
X-ray examination units of this type allow a universal adjustment of the X-ray beam path in space and are employed for X-ray monitoring in the execution of operations. The C-bend thereby embraces the body part to be transilluminated.